1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus, an ophthalmologic control method, and a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
In an ophthalmologic apparatus for acquiring specific information (measurement, photography, and the like) of an eye to be inspected, it is necessary to align an acquiring portion to the eye to be inspected in a predetermined position relationship. In addition, a human eye moves constantly as a small involuntary movement or a saccadic eye movement even if a line of sight is fixed. Further, visual fixation of a patient eye may be difficult. Therefore, in order to maintain an optimal position relationship between the eye to be inspected and the acquiring portion, it is important to have an alignment action of tracking the eye to be inspected. However, if the eye to be inspected moves largely so as to be shifted in inspection, it is considered that a certain abnormality has occurred. Therefore, in this case, it is not necessary to perform the alignment.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-309888 describes an ophthalmologic apparatus that is automatically aligned to the eye to be inspected. In addition, Japanese Patent No. 3,468,909 describes an ophthalmologic apparatus, in which when accidentally entering an alignment start range during adjustment of a mechanism for restricting a movement in a direction of the eye to be inspected, the alignment is not started as natural, but the start of the alignment is disabled as an accident.
If the eye to be inspected moves largely, the ophthalmologic apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-309888 moves the acquiring portion over the entire movable range for performing the alignment. Therefore, despite that the movement of the eye to be inspected is abnormal, the acquiring portion may continue the alignment action to the eye to be inspected so that the alignment action becomes unstable.
On the other hand, in the ophthalmologic apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 3,468,909, the start of the alignment is disabled when entering the alignment start range. Therefore, it is difficult to continue the alignment control stably on the precondition that the alignment is started when entering the alignment start range.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of exemplary embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.